


Adventures at Konoha High

by spacekunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, High School Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short Chapters, Sports, dumb teenagers, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekunoichi/pseuds/spacekunoichi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is just trying to make it through High School so he can restart the family business after his parents’ deaths, but fan girls, friends, and a certain someone is making that hard to do.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Pilot

Sasuke watched the blonde a few tables away from him. His heart fluttered every time he looked remotely in his direction. The shaggy blonde hair, his cerulean eyes, his toned body, tanned skin, and that smile. The smile that Sasuke couldn’t help but to feel joy whenever he saw it. However, he kept these feelings he had for the boy hidden deep inside. He couldn’t let his rival and best friend know he has feelings other than friendship for him, so instead of letting his affection for him come out, he insulted him whenever he had the opportunity, ignored the blonde whenever he tried to get his attention, pushing him farther away every chance he got. Naruto would not be interested in him, he was into girls after all, the crush he’s had on Sakura since they were 12 has not subsided, in fact, it has only grown. As much as Sasuke despised it, he couldn’t show it or else Naruto and Sakura would get suspicious. Every day for the past four years, Sasuke’s crush on Naruto has only grown, no matter how hard he tried to make those feelings go away. And he hates that. Sasuke left the lunchroom early that day, only to see his problem in the hallway. 

“Konohamaru, I’ve told you for the last time! Your too young for that kinda stuff! He then leaned in closer to him, just don’t tell Mr. Jirirya, got it?” The blonde then handed a rolled up magazine to the younger boy, probably from the secondary school next door. A porno magazine!! Sasuke would’ve never thought Naruto would do this. I mean, he could, but actually doing something like this!! He turned and walked the other direction, before Naruto noticed and it was too late.

“Hey Sasuke!! What’s up?” He energetic blonde wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s neck as they kept walking down the hallway. 

“What do you want idiot!” He pulled Naruto’s arm off his shoulder, however he did not look offended and instead grinned and pulled his face closer to Sasuke’s.

“Are you coming to the basketball game today!? You know, it’s the first game of the season and I’ll be playing varsity.” 

“Good for you.” The raven replied unamused.

“So are you?!” He shot back energetically.

“No.” Sasuke replied coldly. The blonde knew better though and followed the raven in attempt to get a better response from him.

“Pleaseeee, it would really mean a lot to me. Maybe we could go to Ichiraku’s with Sakura and the others after the game!”

“Why must you involve Sakura in everything, she’s annoying .” The raven replied.

“Oh come on, everything’s funner with more people.”

“Funner isn’t a word idiot.” 

“Oh well you know what I mean.”

Sasuke turned around to face him. “My answer is no.” And he was off. Little did the blonde know that Sasuke wanted to go more than anything. He debated turning around to take one last glance at Naruto before heading to his next class, but he couldn’t tell if he was still standing there staring at him like the idiot he was.

Just as if Naruto’s crush on Sakura wasn’t enough to anger the raven, there was another problem; Gaara. The quiet redhead that everyone seemed to despise besides his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. He had one friend that wasn’t either of his siblings, and that happened to be Naruto. He was Konoha High’s star player on the basketball team, and even with that being known people are still scared to warm up to him. With the exception of Naruto, that is. It’s no surprise to people they get along, they both grew up with similar childhoods, not to mention Naruto has a way of getting along with everyone he meets. There was something to the redhead though, something that reminded him of himself. Sasuke was convinced the redhead had similar feelings towards Naruto as well. Today he was going to find out. The redhead has mentioned something along the lines of wanting to challenge him, as it was obvious the two despised each other. But today was the day that Sasuke would take up that challenge, we was going to embarrass Gaara in front of the whole school and make him confess his feelings for Naruto. He wanted to see Naruto’s disgusted reaction and hopefully that will get the redhead to take a hint and back off. After his chemistry class with professor Orochimaru, Sasuke waited outside the door of the class for Gaara to walk out. 

“Sasuke?” A smooth yet raspy voice called out. It was definitely Gaara.

Sasuke turned around to see his soon to be victim in front of him. “Lucky you, I was just waiting for you.”

“What? Why?” The redhead replied confused.

“Remember you said you wanted to fight me a few years ago?”

“I’m so sorry about that, I’m a different person now. I never meant it, I was so clueless and—“

“Shut it, I don’t want to hear that shit. Now tell me what it is you have going on with Naruto.” Sasuke grabbed Gaara’s right arm and left shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

“What’s up with you!! Naruto and I are friends!! Didn’t you know that? Now stop being a bitch and let me go.” His voice had a slightly frantic tone, something Sasuke didn’t know the boy was capable of. He liked it, it meant Gaara was scared, this was the prefect opportunity to ask him the question he’s been meaning to ask.

“You like Naruto don’t you?”

Gaara paused and then a sudden burst of energy swept through him and before he knew it Sasuke stumbled to stay upright and his grasp on Gaara was gone. An intense look in Gaara’s eyes was visible as he stood somewhat behind him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He then spoke. “This is who Naruto is always talking about? Your more of an asshole then he even says you are. I can’t believe he spends most of his time devoted towards thinking of ways to make you happy. You should be lucky to have a friend like him.” The redhead then walked back as Sasuke stood against the wall in remorse. No, Sasuke would not take this. He walked up behind Gaara and shoved him hard ahead of him. Before giving the redhead a chance to steady himself, Sasuke then kicks him into the wall to the left and pins him there by the wrists.

“You never answered my question, smartass.”

Gaara winced in pain and looked up into the ravens obsidian eyes.  
“Why should I have to tell you!” His tone was serious now as he tried to get out of the situation he was in. Sasuke’s grasp on Gaara’s right arm was loosening as the redhead struggled to be free. Before he knew it, Gaara got loose and nailed Sasuke in the nose before using that opportunity to completely free himself. The classrooms nearby heard the commotion, and students opened the blinds to the windows peering into the hallway. Sakura and Ino lifted the blinds in order to see what was going on and paused in shock. What was Sasuke doing with Gaara!! 

“Excuse me, Ms. Anko!!! There is something going on in the halls!!” The pink haired girl quickly yelled across the room to the teacher who was giving a lecture. 

“What is it— the teacher walked over to the window to examine the situation before heading out the door in hopes to clear up the situation.

“What is going on here!!” Anko could tell several punches have been thrown, their faces were both bloody and bruised, as well as other parts of their bodies. She put herself between the two boys in attempt to break them up. “Stop!!” At this point, the whole class was peeking out the door, phones out recording the moment. This included Sakura and Ino, as they were chanting “Go Sasuke! Don’t let him beat you!” Little did Sasuke know though that he was in this class.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Naruto’s. 

“...Gaara?” His voice was filled with confusion and sorrow.

“What the fuck are you guys doing!! Stop it!!” He walked out of the classroom on impulse and the students only knew it could escalate from here. Gaara was hunched against the wall, blood dripping from his now split check, Sasuke stood in front of him, his fist clenched and swollen-eye forming. 

“Shit.” Sasuke thought.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in fury.

“What are you doing to Gaara!! What is wrong with you, why would you do something like this to him! What did he ever do to you?”

Sasuke thought real quick of what to say to get him out of this situation. Then it struck him.

“Naruto...” he stuttered. “D-did you know, Gaara has feelings for you?” Gaara had a look of embarrassment and sorrow on his face. At this point the class was invested, and that was when Naruto asked Gaara,

“Is— that true?”


	2. You Can’t Just Run Away From Your Problems!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher!! Kakashi notices two of his students may be related to people he knew when he was younger. Meanwhile, the basketball season kicks off to a not-so-great start?

The class behind them stood by the doorway, still with suspense running through them. “This is like something you would find in a shoujo manga or teen coming of age movie.” Ino whispered into the pink-haired girls ear. The class watched eagerly waiting for Gaara’s response.

“What if I do.”

He said it. Sasuke was right all along. Now he just had to wait for everything to fall into place, Naruto’s reaction, their friendship ends, and now Naruto can devote most of his time towards Sasuke. But what he got was not what he imagined. Naruto was not mad or confused at Gaara’s response. In fact, he helped Gaara up supporting him by wrapping his arm around his waist and propping the redhead’s left arm onto his shoulders as the dean, and vice principal called them from the end of the hallway to come with him. Great. No one liked vice principal Danzo. Sasuke couldn’t have thought of a worse situation for him at the moment. But most importantly, did Naruto like Gaara back? He couldn’t, he likes Sakura. But then why isn’t he rejecting him?

Sasuke lagged behind the other two as they walked down the hallway, his mind racing with various thoughts and scenarios. They got to the door to the deans office and found a resentful principal Tsunade sitting in one of the chairs.

“Boys, take a seat.” They leisurely head to the three chairs set out in front of them, dragging their feet. 

“Now!” She now said with more irritation in her voice.

The three boys sat down obediently. Naruto sat in the middle with Gaara to the right and a scornful Sasuke to the left.  
Tsunade sat down in her desk, a unhappy Danzo stood behind her. 

“Sasuke, would you like to tell me what you were doing with Gaara?” She asked sternly.

“Well you see, Gaara was actually the one who mentioned we should fight some time.”

That’s when Gaara spoke up. “That was years ago!! I told him I never truly meant it.”

“Naruto, do you have anything to add?” Tsunade asked.

“No I do not miss.” He looked down, his face filled with sadness and remorse. 

“Punishment will be 6 weeks suspension from the baseball team for Sasuke, and 2 weeks suspension from basketball for Gaara.”  
The two were in shock they stood from there seats and put there hands on the top of Tsunade’s desk.

“6 weeks!!”

“2 weeks!!”

Tsunade looked unamused and then rubbed her temple in tension.

“Calm down boys, it’s only fair I give both of you a punishment.”

That’s when Naruto spoke up. “But granny, Gaara didn’t even do anything!!”

Tsunade stared at the blonde. “True, but it’s only fair to punish both of them unless we want to encourage future violence at the school.“

Makes sense, I guess. It it still wasn’t enough to convince the blonde that Gaara’s punishment was necessary. They were excused from Danzo’s office and headed to their dorms as last period was over. 

“Gaara, you should go to the nurses office, Shizune should be able to take care of those injuries you have.” Naruto said. 

However, Gaara completely ignored this comment and left the school in silence. Sasuke lagged behind, furious with everything that has happened today. Soon enough, he caught up to Naruto staring out the door, his eyes following Gaara as he walked farther and farther away.

“Sasuke, stop right there.” The blonde said as Sasuke was just about to leave as well.

“What do you want idiot, can’t you tell I’m not in the mood to talk right now. At least you didn’t get 6 weeks suspension from the only thing that brings you happin—“ the blonde faced him, fury on his face.

“You just embarrassed Gaara in front of the whole school, got him suspended for the first game of the season, ruined his already bad reputation, and your complaining about not being able to play baseball!! Shut up!! I always knew you weren’t the brightest person, but this is too far!! What was your reason! Tell me!”

Sasuke looked at his blonde in shock. He tried to come up with a witty comeback like he normally does, but this time was different. There was nothing else to say. How do you tell someone you love them after doing something horrible? He stormed out the door not even acknowledging the now furious Naruto. 

“Hey Sasuke!! Come back you asshole! You never answered my question! You can’t just run away from your problems!”

You can’t just run away from your problems. The thought lingered through Sasuke’s mind as he walked off.

…

A new semester started next week, meaning the students would have new classes, new teachers, etc. A younger new teacher roamed through the halls, looking for his new classroom while holding a box full of belongings. He had long silver hair the stuck up high leaning slightly to his left, and dark onyx eyes; a scar ran through the left eye. The young man sighed as he set the box down on the empty desk at the front of his soon-to-be classroom. He started taking the belongings out of the box which included a few test books, a personal novel that seemed to be well used judging by the wear and tear on the cover and a few of the pages, and a picture frame. The frame and 4 people, an adult and three children probably aged at around 12 or 13. The man sat the frame down gently on his table, carefully examining it. The older man, probably around the age he’s at now, had long shaggy blonde hair, with longer bangs in the front framing his face. A brunette girl with purple tape on her cheeks stood in the middle, a large grin on her face, and the silver haired man stood to her right, you could tell he was slightly annoyed even with a mask on. Then there was the third boy who the man couldn’t take his eyes off of. He had somewhat shaggy black hair, and a pair of googles resting on his forehead, he looked so happy in the photo, and wore a dark blue sweatshirt along with bright orange shorts. 

“I miss you guys.” He talked to the frame as if the people in it were real.

“Kakashi, one last thing.” A bleach—blonde woman with a busty chest walked through the door.

“Yes Tsunade?” The sliver haired man by the name of Kakashi replied.

“Here is the list of your students for this upcoming semester, it’s by class, so be sure to get familiar with your your students names by the end of this week.”

The man nodded in approval. He looked at the list and saw two familiar names. 

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimaki. The man looked back at the photo on his desk and then back to the names. Could they really be...

…

Sasuke sulked in his dorm and him roommate Neji, who was about to leave, noticed.

“What’s up, why are you so down?”

“That’s none of your business.” The raven replied, fixing himself something in the microwave.

“I assume your not coming to the game today?”

“No.” He replied unamused.

“Ok, I’ll be on my way now. Talk when I get back?”

Tsk. The raven clicked his tongue as he sulked into his bedroom for a short nap. I should be at that game right now cheering on Naruto, he thought. Sasuke knew he couldn’t though, he messed up and he messed up bad. And that’s when he realized, I’m only getting more attached by doing stupid shit like that. He cursed at himself. How could I be so stupid!! That’s when he heard a knock on the door.

“Sasuke? It’s me, Sakura!”

Ughhh. Sakura. He really didn’t want to talk to her right now but he felt obligated too. 

“Come in.” He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He unlocks the door for her and lets the pinklet in.

“Neji said you were kinda down today when he was leaving, is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, now what do you need?”

“Oh, I just thought I would drop off this fruit basket for you!! I also added a few tomatoes since I know how much you like them... well, even though their technically fruit too.”

“Thanks.” He said grabbing the fruit basket and setting it down on the counter. He then headed for the couch, and turned on some TV. 

“Sasuke, tell me what’s wrong.” The pinklet urged. “Did something happen today well, besides the fight, is there anyone on your mind?” His heart skipped a beat at that part.

“Go away Sakura.l I’ve told you, I’m fine!” The pinklet looked offended at these words. 

“Ok, sorry.” And she left silently to attend the game. She heard murmurs walking into the school as small crowds of people were talking.

“Gaara won’t be playing, I heard he got suspended for two weeks.”

“Oh well, it’s only a few games.”

“I heard he has a thing for a dude.”

“Oh yeah, Uzimaki, who would’ve known.”

“Yeah, I heard he got turned down though.”

“Actually he hasn’t given a response yet.”

The rumors continued as Sakura walked down the hallway. She was intrigued, and walked slower trying to catch as much intel as she could. When she reached the entrance door to the main gym nearing the end of the hallway, she had a rude awakening as her friends Ino, Kiba, Choji, and Lee urged her to find their seats. 

“Hinata and Shikamaru are saving seats right now!! We need to hurry before there’s not enough room!” She was dragged by Ino’s arm as they ran up the bleachers. They were in the middle of announcing the starting lineup. 

“Power forward, Neji Hyuga.”

“Point guard, Naruto Uzimaki.” The group gasped.

Naruto is gonna be point guard in place of Gaara!! He’s never played that before! They knew that being a small forward was his usual position on the court, but a point guard? They normally had the most pressure to perform well out of any of the players.

“Don’t mess this up Naruto.” Sakura muttered under her breath.

The referee blew the whistle as the ball was thrown up in the air signaling the start of the game. Neji caught the ball and passed it down court to Naruto in attempt to get an easy fast break layup. He caught the ball and took a step getting closer to the rim. That’s when a member of the opposing team got in his way on the second step, causing his leg to twist and snap as he jumped into the air. He fell onto the court with a slam and the gym fell into silence.

Oh no. Sakura thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating this one a week (every Wednsday!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! First off, I’d like to say thank you for reading!! This is kinda a rewrite on my first fanfic on Wattpad which was a sports AU, but I got bored in writing that and instead came up with this! The chapters will be fairly short, but there will be a lot of them, as I can infer from my drafts (hehe). Anyways, please leave feedback in the comments! Love ya’ll!
> 
> p.s. please ignore any small grammatical or spelling errors i may have not caught :)


End file.
